poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special
Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special is a film created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Summary On the day of the Friendship Games, many weird events occur. And with the appearance of the human world's version of Thomas, Timothy and his new friends are totally confused. Plot A new arrival Timothy races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Gordon (EG) via emergency text message. Evil Ryan asks Timothy if the magic going haywire. Timothy says no. However, the only "emergency" is that Gordon has a broken guitar string, much to his friends' frustration. Gordon prepares to give a performance for the Skylanders, and the others join him inside the school. Bertram says he'll keep en eye on the portal in case if his brother Matau and his friends get here. But then he decides to join his friends. Timothy stays behind to write to OpThomas Prime on Cybertron. Evil Anna asks Timothy if Ryan is coming back. Timothy says not yet. Evil Anna goes back inside. As Timothy writes, a bus stops in front of the school, and a teenage boy in a hoodie steps off. Another hooded boy follows him. The first hooded boy uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Cybertron. The second hooded boy follows him and touches the portal. Timothy notices the boys and calls out to them. The second hooded boy tells the first hooded boy to run. The boys run off, and Timothy gives chase. Evil Ryan follows Timothy to see what's happening. Before Timothy can catch up to the boys, they escape on another bus. Evil Ryan asks Timothy who are those guys. Having safely gotten away, the first boy pulls off his hood, revealing his identity as OpThomas's human counterpart. The second boy pulls off his hood, revealing himself as Percy's human conterpart. Upon returning to his own school, Thomas enters a private research room and assembles a device resembling an amulet. Sci-Ryan looks at Thomas asking what he made. Thomas tells Sci-Ryan that he needs some alone time. Sci-Ryan agrees and goes to one of his friends Lemon Zest. The CHS pep rally Some time later, Timothy and his friends gather together in the school library. Evil Ryan says to Timothy that he miss Ryan and the Dazzlings. Timothy wonders about the mysterious boy's interest in the statue, noting that he appears to be from the human world and not Cybertron. Evil Ryan says he'll summon Ryan, Matau, Crash and the Dazzlings for the Friendship Games. But James (EG) reminds him that the film has the Equestria Girls 3 plotline. Evil Ryan agrees and goes to the music room with Bertram and Evil Anna. Gordon believes the boy is a Crystal Prep Academy student trying to deface the statue due to the upcoming Friendship Games, which the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts always win. Bertram stops and asks Gordon what are the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. Gordon shows Bertram a photo of them. Bertram says they're great and notices Sci-Twi and Sci-Ryan are in the photo. Despite the Games representing schools coming together in sportsmanship, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep are fierce rivals, and Gordon has a plan to bring victory to their school. Evil Ryan say that he, Bertram and Evil Anna will do a rally. Later, at a pep rally in the gymnasium, Gordon, the Cyberlings with the help of the school marching band rallies and motivates the unenthusiastic students with a spirited song. At the song's climax, Gordon sprouts Cybertronian Armor and the Cyberlings transform into their anthro-pony forms with siren wings. After the pep rally ends, Toby (EG) wonders how Gordon was able to "pony up" without his guitar. Vice Principal Luna approaches and asks that they keep their magic in check during the Friendship Games to avoid accusations of cheating. Evil Anna agrees and starts flying. She also tasks Timothy with solving the mystery of his friends' random magical transformations. Later, in the CHS library, Timothy hits a block in his research and tries reaching out to OpThomas Prime on Cybertron again, telling him about his assignment to keep magic out of the games. Bertram says to Timothy that he and two of his friends will do the same. Thomas's research Back at Crystal Prep, Thomas goes to his research room and finds his best friend Percy (EG). He explains to him that the device he built can measure and contain the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High, hoping that this research will get accepted into the Everton Independent Study Program. Just then, Crystal Prep dean Arcee(EG) enters and informs Thomas that Principal Cinch demands his presence. Aware of Thomas's interest in Everton, Arcee also encourages him to give friendship a try. On his way to Cinch's office, Thomas begins to contemplate his place at the school. In Cinch's office, Thomas is surprised to see his brother Ryan (EG) with Cinch and Arcee. Vice Principal Shinnok says he's here for the Friendship Games. Having learned of Canterlot High's recent rise in test score averages and athletics, Cinch requests that Thomas join the Shadowbolts and compete in the Friendship Games to maintain Crystal Prep's reputation. Vice Principal Shinnok asks Sci-Ryan did Crystal Prep ever lose the Friendship Games. Sci-Ryan says no. Thomas is very reluctant about this until Cinch threatens to deny his application to Everton. Shinnok makes a deal with Thomas saying he'll accept his application to Everton if he competes in the Friendship Games. In the end, encouraged by Shinnok's kind words, Thomas decides to compete after all, since he planned to collect more data at the school anyway. Sci-Ryan is happy for Thomas and said he'll compete for the Friendship Games too. Thomas wears his amulet around his neck and grabs his backpack and Percy tags along. Sci-Ryan escorts Thomas to a bus to Canterlot High. Upon reaching the bus, Thomas meets his teammates: the bipolar Zack, the ultra-competitive Spencer, the extremely blunt Sideburn, the rocker girl Sassy, and straight girl Jessabel. He immediately has difficulty getting along with them and makes a fool of himself. Sci-Ryan tells Thomas to be calm and goes to Sci-Twi's teammates. Canterlot meets Crystal Prep After the Steambooms finish band practice, Gordon expresses hope that the Games will have a music competition, but Timothy reminds him they are supposed to keep magic out of the competition. Evil Ryan agrees with Timothy and the Cyberlings sing the song "Friendship Burns Bright". In the meantime, James shows his friends various outfits he made for the boys to wear for the Games. Contralto tries one on her and she's wearing Adagio Dazzle's outfit. At the Canterlot High School entrance, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna welcome Cinch, Arcee and Shinnok respectively to the school. Shinnok says he pleased to meet the two principals of Canterlot High. Using his amulet to track energy, Thomas enters the school and is surprised when several CHS students greet him by name. Sci-Ryan says to Thomas that they already know him. Thomas bumps into Flash Jenna, who wonders about Thomas's glasses. Sci-Ryan says to Jenna that his friend Thomas have those since forever. Thomas ends their conversation when his device starts detecting energy. Sci-Ryan hears singing and asks Thomas who's singing. Thomas says he doesn't know. Back in the band room, Toby asks why James would make so many clothes they might not need, and James says that he is only being generous. Sci-Ryan arrive in the music room to find out the source of the singing. In the band room, as his generosity shines through, James ponies up. Outside, Thomas's amulet starts to glow. Thomas detects the energy given off by James's transformation, and his device opens up to absorb it. As his magic is drained, James suddenly feels fatigued, and his Cybertronian Armor disappears. Sci-Ryan asks James if he is ok. As Thomas enters the band room, the Steambooms are ecstatic to be reunited with their friend from Cybertron. Evil Ryan is happy to see Sci-Ryan again. However, they are confused as to why he is wearing a Crystal Prep uniform and glasses. Sci-Ryan asks Timothy why Thomas as got an amulet like his. Thomas expresses even more confusion when Edward, Henry and James recognize his best friend. As Celestia gives Cinch a tour of the school, she also recognizes Thomas and becomes baffled when Cinch refers to Thomas as her student. Shinnok looks at a photo of the Dazzlings and their second leader. She assumes that Thomas has a twin brother, but Charlie explains that he is not the Thomas from Cybertron. Sci-Ryan tells Charlie that Thomas goes to Crystal Prep like he does. Outside the CHS entrance, Cinch has a private conversation with Thomas, telling him he needs to be focused on the Games. Sci-Ryan says to Cinch that he met Ryan before. Thomas tells Cinch about how everyone knows him at the school, and Cinch convinces his they are only trying to distract him and lure him away. James is in disbelief that the human world's Thomas goes to Crystal Prep, and Gordon is surprised that they will be playing against their supposed friend. Evil Ryan tells James that Sci-Ryan goes to Crystal Prep also. However, Timothy is more concerned about the random magical occurrences as well as the fact that he hasn't heard back from train Thomas. Evil Ryan says to Timothy how much he miss Ryan, Crash, Matau and the Dazzlings. After separating from his friends, Timothy considers returning to Equestria to find Thomas himself. Evil Ryan says he'll come along and informs Timothy that Thomas is on Cybertron. Unfortunately, human Thomas's device suddenly detects the portal's energy and absorbs the magic from it, rendering it inactive. Evil Ryan tries to open the portal but fails. Timothy wonders what's wrong. Evil Ryan said the magic is drained from the portal and can't fetch the Dazzlings. Welcome, Crystal Prep In the gymnasium, a welcoming party is held for the Crystal Prep students, but no one appears to be getting along. Evil Ryan thought up an idea and turned the radio to the song "Everything is Awesome". Everyone starts dancing. Charlie springs into action. Timothy informs his friends about what happened to the portal and immediately places blame upon the human Thomas. Sci-Ryan says to Evil Ryan he loved the song. Timothy tries to confront human Thomas, but a sudden confrontation with the other Shadowbolts prevents him from doing so. Meanwhile, Charlie introduces himself to Thomas. Evil Ryan introduces himself to Vice Principal Shinnok. Thomas notices that there isn't a lot of partying going on, and Charlie enlists his help in fixing it. As Principal Celestia greets the Crystal Prep students, Charlie and Thomas haul a pair of party cannons into the gym. Bertram asks Charlie what is he doing. Charlie tells him he's livening things up. With a little redecorating and appropriate lighting and music, the party kicks into full swing, and the Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students start to mingle. Pleased by this, Charlie gains his Cybertronian Armor. Bertram looks surprised at Charlie and takes a photo of him. Like before, Thomas's device accidentally drains away Charlie's magic and also opens a small dimensional rift. Evil Anna closes Thomas' amulet also the small dimensional rift closes itself. Once Principal Cinch takes the stage, the party stops. Vice Principal Shinnok says that how exciting for the Shadowblots to meet the Wondercolts. Cinch gives a brief speech heavily criticizing Canterlot High, concluding that this year's Games will end like all the previous ones have. Shinnok says to the two teams that may the best team win. Once again, the two student groups are on bitter terms. Evil Ryan says to Timothy that the Wondercolts will win. But Timothy wonders what happened. The Steambooms approach Charlie, and he informs them that something drained away his magic. Evil Anna tells them about an amulet that Thomas is wearing. They try to find Thomas, but he has disappeared. Let the Games begin In the foyer, Dean Cadance commences the first event of the Friendship Games: the academic decathlon. In the musical montage that follows, the Shadowbolts win in chemistry, the Wondercolts in home economics, the Shadowbolts in woodshop, and the spelling bee ends in an apparent tie, resulting in everyone being eliminated excluding Thomas and Timothy. The final leg of the decathlon pits Timothy and Thomas in academics as they attempt to solve a complex mathematical equation. In the end, Thomas wins the event and decathlon for the Shadowbolts, but the Crystal Prep students' excitement is lackluster. Meanwhile, the Steambooms approach Timothy and congratulate him for trying his best. The effects of magic Some time later, Thomas meets up with Henry and Edward, who happily tend to their pets. Evil Anna hugs Thomas saying she's so happy to see him. SMG4 asks Evil Anna why is she hugging Thomas. Thomas finds a kindred spirit in Henry and Edward since he also smuggled Percy into the school with him. Henry and Edward congratulate Thomas for winning the decathlon but comment on how unexcited his fellow students were. SMG4 says to Thomas that he hopes he and Evil Ryan will do well in the last event. Thomas explains that no one at Crystal Prep gets excited about anything they don't do themselves. SMG4 says that Sci-Ryan is friends with Sci-Twi and Ryan. Thomas says he knows Sci-Twi since she goes to Crystal Prep like him. In an effort to cheer Thomas up, Henry lets him hold Angel. Evil Anna says Angel is cute. As Thomas starts to feel better, Henry and Edward's gesture of kindness causes them to gain their Cybertronian Armor. Evil Anna's pendant causes her to transform into her anthro-pony form with siren wings. The device drains Henry and Edward's magic and opens several more dimensional rifts, through which an Equestrian jackalope appears. Sci-Ryan's pet Matau follows the jackalope but jumps into the magic stream. As a result of being touched by Equestrian magic, Matau is suddenly able to talk, leaving Thomas in complete shock. Sci-Ryan arrive at the scene and asks his pet if he's ok. Matau says yes. Sci-Ryan gasps because his pet is talking. When Thomas runs away, Matau follows him into a hallway and asks why he ran away. Sci-Ryan tells Matau that he's talking like Spike the Dog does. Thomas is left baffled by these bizarre events he's experiencing, culminating in the talking monkey. Sci-Ryan says to Thomas that is the same thing for Sci-Twi. Thomas tells them that Sci-Twi is his girlfriend. Sci-Ryan is surprised by what Thomas said and notices Vice Principal Shinnok coming with Cinch. Thomas tells Sci-Ryan to hide Matau. Sci-Ryan puts Matau in his bag and left it open for him to breath. The two principles walk straight past. Sci-Ryan sighs but his glasses came off his face. He puts them back on. Matau explains to Thomas that when he chased the jackalope, he was somewhere else, and suddenly he could talk. When Principal Cinch approaches, Thomas hides Matau in a nearby locker. Sci-Ryan asks Cinch is Thomas will do well in another event of the Friendship Games. Cinch encourages Thomas to get to know his competitors since they seem to have a keen interest in him. When Thomas says he is uncomfortable with spying, Cinch once again uses his Everton application as leverage. Sci-Ryan says to Thomas that he'll be fine and notices Vice Principal Shinnok is behind him. Shinnok tells Thomas just get his head in the game and not let Cinch's threats get to him. Sci-Ryan say to Thomas that he agrees with Shinnok. Elsewhere, Henry and Edward tell their friends what happened. Timothy is now more frustrated that Thomas appears to be stealing magic and that he hasn't heard back from the Thomas from Cybertron. Evil Ryan tells Timothy to keep calm and sheds a tear saying how much he and Timothy miss Ryan and the Dazzlings. During one of Charlie's antics, he falls through the school's back door, revealing the playing field for the next event of the Friendship Games. Evil Ryan suggests that Mordecai, Mario and the Cyberlings will compete in this event. Cinch assigns each of her competitors to different events of the relay: Spencer and Sideburn in motocross, Sassy and Jessabel in speed-skating, and Thomas and Zack in archery. Mordecai picks each of his friends to compete in different events of the relay: Bertram and Toby in archery, Timothy and Gordon in motorcross, and Evil Anna and Evil Ryan in speed-skating. The Tri-Cross Relay Dean Arcee announces the start of the relay race in which the students will compete in archery, speed-skating, and motocross. Zack, Thomas, Henry, Bertram and Toby start off the archery event. Zack immediately scores a bull's-eye and waits for Thomas, who stumbles his way to the podium. Bertram scores a prefect bull's-eye like what Robin Hood did. Henry has some initial difficulty in getting a bull's-eye, but he eventually scores, signaling Toby's turn. Once Toby hits the target, James and Charlie begin the speed-skating round. Evil Ryan and Evil Anna starts speed-skating so fast they caught up their opponents. Back at the archery stand, Thomas has a lot of difficulty hitting his target, which infuriates Zack. Bertram and Toby says to Thomas to keep calm and hit the target. With no support from his teammates, Thomas loses almost all confidence in himself. Bertram tells Thomas to focus on hitting the target. Tobt ultimately steps up to give him a few pointers, and with his help, Thomas finally hits the target. Bertram congrats Thomas with that shot he did. Thomas hugs Toby in thanks, and Toby gains Cybertronian Armor from this display of honesty. Bertram also hugs Thomas, then the purple gem of his pendant starts to glow and he transform into his anthro-pony form with siren wings. Thomas's device once again takes away Toby and Bertram's magic. Bertram noticed that Kaos' Tattoo has disappears and ask Thomas what did he do to his powers. Thomas says he doesn't know. During the speed-skating round, Jessabel and Sassy catch up to their competitors. Evil Ryan and Evil Anna skates faster to catch their competitors. After the Wondercolts win the round, Timothy, Gordon, Sideburn and Spencer begin the motocross round. Sans and Papyrus watch the fun with Sci-Ryan. Meanwhile, the magic from Thomas's device begins to open more rifts, releasing some monstrous tentacles from Cybertron. Evil Ryan fights the tenticles with Sans and Papyrus helping him. One of the tenticles throws Timothy from his bike. Evil Ryan and Sans notices Timothy and runs to help him. Gordon saves them from being attacked and gains Cybertronian Armor from this display of loyalty. Evil Ryan's act of saving Timothy causes him and Sans anthro-pony forms. Cinch notices these strange phenomena, but Celestia feigns innocence. Ratchet and Clank came to help Gordon. As Gordon, Ratchet and Clank fends off the tentacles, the Wondercolts win the relay, thus tying the score between the two schools. Edward wonders what happened. Papyrus is surprised at Sans in his anthro form. While Gordon is pleased by the victory, Timothy is worried that the magic is getting out of control and someone could get hurt. Evil Ryan tells Timothy that Thomas has drained Bertram's magic. Timothy gasps. Bertram tries singing to hypnotize Thomas but unable to even sing and cast his spell. When Thomas approaches the Steambooms in apology, his device drains Gordon's magic. Evil Ryan finally explodes in anger at Thomas, who explains that he only wanted to find out about the strange energy surrounding the school. Timothy harshly scolds Thomas for messing with things he doesn't understand and endangering his friends' lives. Sci-Twi asks Thomas how could he. Sci-Ryan says to Thomas that he thought he was his brother and runs to Arcee(EG) crying. Sci-Twi says to Thomas that she thought he cared about her. Thomas watch Sci-Twi follow Sci-Ryan. Bertram says "Nice going, Thomas.". Evil Anna tells Thomas that he made Sci-Ryan sad. Timothy's outburst drives Thomas to run away in tears. Sci-Ryan's pet Matau runs after Sci-Ryan. Nearby, Principal Cinch accuses Celestia and her school of cheating, having witnessed the Wondercolts gaining Cybertronian Armor. Cinch notice Sci-Ryan's crying and asks Sci-Twi what's the matter with him. Sci-Ryan tells her that Thomas betrayed him. Sci-Ryan's pet Matau gives Sci-Ryan a tissue and tells him to blow his nose. Sci-Twi comes over. Despite Celestia's proposal to end the Games in a tie, Cinch insists that the Games continue. Timothy apologizes to Celestia for being unable to contain the magic. Dean Arcee and Crash Bandicoot(EG) comes to comfort Sci-Ryan. Celestia forgives him, but Timothy is ashamed for not being able to control the magic that he brought from Cybertron in the first place. Final event of the Games Later that evening, Cadance, Arcee and Luna announce the final event of the Friendship Games: Capture the Flag. Sci-Ryan is still sad about Thomas betraying him and tells Sci-Twi that she should unleash the magic from her amulet. But Sci-Twi reminds him that Thomas has to do that. In the Wondercolts' corner, Timothy feels awful about what he said to Thomas. In the Shadowbolts' corner, Cinch tells her students that failure is not an option for this event. Sci-Ryan goes to Thomas and tells him to unleash the magic from his amulet like what Sci-twi did. Cinch suggests that they "fight fire with fire" and beat CHS at their own game by using their magic against them. With the threat of once again denying his Everton application, Cinch and the Shadowbolts coerce Thomas to unleash the magic.Once the event begins, Thomas opens his device and releases all of the magic stored inside it. The magic engulfs and corrupts Thomas, transforming him into a monstrous alter ego: "Nemesis OpThomas Prime". Sci-Ryan screams and uses Sci-Twi's amulet but turns her into Midnight Sparkle. Only Midnight Sparkle isn't a villain anymore. Sci-Ryan asks Sci-Twi if she's ok. Midnight Sparkle says she's fine but has learned from her mistakes from the past and reformed. Sci-Ryan had an idea and uses his amulet to transform himself. Midnight Sparkle approaches Nemesis, asking if he is alright. Nemesis OpThomas Prime says yes and notice that Sci-Ryan has transformed too. Midnight is distracted long enough for Nemesis to blast her with magic. Nemesis OpThomas turns to Timothy evilly, saying he now understands magic, and opens multiple dimensional rifts into Cybertron. Midnight and Sci-Ryan tries to stop Nemesis OpThomas. Nemesis OpThomas asks Sci-Ryan who did he transform into. Sci-Ryan says he transformed into Daydream Ryan. Daydream Ryan summons his Keyblade and says to Nemesis OpThomas that he can't do this. But Nemesis OpThomas just ignores him and continues opening rifts to Cybertron. Daydream Ryan says to Nemesis OpThomas that he leave him no choice and uses his Keyblade to close some rifts. But Nemesis OpThomas blasts him and Midnight Sparkle with magic and reopens the rifts. Daydream Ryan says to Nemesis OpThomas that he realize this means war and flies to fight Nemesis OpThomas. But Nemesis downs him with a powerful magic blast. He decides that he wants to understand all of Cybertron's magic, even if the human world is destroyed in the process. Midnight Sparkle helps Daydream Ryan recover and they flies to fight Nemesis OpThomas. But Nemesis knocks them out with a wave of magic. With both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students in danger, the Shadowbolts put their rivalry aside and come to the Wondercolts' aid. Timothy, realizing what once happened to him is now happening to Thomas and finds Thomas's aumlet then notice Midnight Sparkle and Daydream Ryan are knocked out. Timothy tells Nemesis OpThomas that magic cannot give him everything he wants and reveals that true magic comes from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity and kindness. Evil Ryan uses his magic to recover Midnight Sparkle and Daydream Ryan and asks them if they're ok. Midnight Sparkle says that they're fine and she and Daydream Ryan go to help the Crystal Prep and Canterlot High students. On the ground, Timothy destroys Thomas's device, returning the Steambooms' magic and granting him an angelic Transformer alter ego with fiery wings: "Timatron". Which gives Bertram his magic back in the process and goes to help Timatron. Timatron uses his powers to seal the dimensional rifts closed, and he engages Nemesis in an explosive magical battle. Bertram takes on Nemesis OpThomas in an sword fight. When Percy calls out to him from below, Nemesis is distracted and temporarily snaps out of his corrupted trance, allowing Timatron to overcome him. Bertram uses his siren powers to help Timatron. Nemesis is engulfed in a bright light, causing him and Timatron to end up in a white void. Bertram appears beside Timatron. In the void, Timatron offers Thomas his hand in friendship, stating that he only wishes to help him. Bertram informs Nemesis OpThomas that there is another way just like what Ryan did for the Dazzlings. Nemesis OpThomas tearfully accepts, and the three turn back to normal before reappearing in the CHS courtyard. The Evil Twins can't believe what just happened to Sci-Ryan and Sci-Twi but notices that Evil Crash is behind them. Thomas shows deep remorse for what he did, but Timothy assures him that everyone will forgive him. One of the twins Moritz says that he love Midnight Sparkle and roast chicken. Everyone laughs. Victor asks why are they laughing. Evil Anna says it's because of what he just said. Daydream Ryan says to Thomas is he ok and did he betrayed him. Thomas says no and that he would never. Trivia *Sci-Ryan, Sans, Papyrus, Mario, SMG4 and Luigi will be guest stars in this film. *Shinnok will play as the vice-principal of Crystal Prep in this film. *Arcee(EG) will play as the dean of Crystal Prep in this film. *This film takes place after Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. *will be mentioned in this film. * * * Scenes *A new arrival *The CHS pep rally *Thomas's research *Canterlot meets Crystal Prep *Welcome, Crystal Prep *The effects of magic *The Tri-Cross Relay *Final event of the Games *Epilogue Songs *Friendship Games song *CHS Rally song *What More Is Out There? *Everything is Awesome *Friendship Burns Bright *ACADECA * * *Unleash the Magic * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan